My Season 7
by Lips Malone
Summary: Season 7 premiere, my way


1

"Chloe, Chloe, please wake up, please don't die on me, please, please, please!" Lois cried out for help, not really knowing if anyone was close enough to hear it. Lois attempted CPR. 1 push, 2 push, 1 blow, 2 blows. "Chloe, please wake up, I can't live without you, you have to wake up." Lois said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Clark had been knocked right out of the dam by that creature. He had to go after him, but something was wrong. Someone needed his help. Maybe more than just _a_ someone. Clark ran back into the dam. He found Lionel trapped and unconscious under some large stones. He was just about to bring Lionel to safety, when he heard something from within the depths of the infrastructure. He ran Lionel outside, set him down in a relatively safe spot, and ran back in.

There he found Lois slumped over Chloe, crying her eyes out.

"Lois, what happened to Chloe?" Lois looked up surprised, eyes all red.

"Clark, we need to get her to a hospital. Her heartbeat, I think is still there." There was a short pause, and so Clark took that opportunity to listen for Chloe's heart rate, and it was existent. Thank God.

"Lois, wait here, I'll be right back." He ran normally until he got around the corner. He sped Chloe to the nearest hospital, whispering in her ear that he would be back soon, and not to worry. He set her down on a cot, and sped back to the dam.

"Where did you put her, around the corner? Get help! Don't worry about me, I'm fine, see!" She saw him looking at the fresh blood on her top, so she lifted it, and to his surprise, she didn't have a scratch on her. "I didn't see any physical wounds on Chloe." He posited out loud.

"I'll explain later," Lois exclaimed as she felt the ground shake.  
She grabbed his hand and led him out, or at least tried to. He knew the exit. Once outside, and onto firm land, she noticed that Chloe wasn't around.

"Smallville, where's my cousin?" she asked.

"An ambulance," lying through his teeth, "got here right in time. Where's your car Lois, they took her to Metropolis."

She paused a second, trying to take this all in, then ran towards her car, hidden among some bushes. As she ran for her car, Clark brought Lionel to the hospital as well, and made it back just as Lois noticed he was missing.

2

"Clark, thank you," she said to him as they drove to the hospital, "but you will never believe what happened earlier." He finally broke out of his daze. "I think I died back there. I lost a lot of blood and I just remember fading away into nothingness. I was stabbed in the gut by one of the guards."

Clark's eyes widened. "That blood is yours then. What ha…" Lois cut him off before he could finish, like always.

"I just remember waking up, completely healed, and finding Chloe unconscious. Almost as if she gave me her...her...her health. How does that make sense Clark?" She looked at him, then at the road, then at him again.

"Maybe that's her power." He thought out loud.

"What power?" this was the first Lois had ever heard of this.

"Chloe was convinced she was being tracked at one point because she had meteor fragments in her blood stream. She didn't know for sure. I guess she was right. She has the power to heal."

"But at what cost? I don't want her dying to try and save my life. Besides, that's your job, Smallville." She winked. Lois was just trying to lighten the situation. She noticed that he wasn't all there.

He didn't seem that responsive. "Besides Chloe, is there something else? Something's not right is it." She could sense that something was up.

"I," he trailed off, and his voice quivered, "I, it's Lana. She told me that she was going to leave Lex, and that she was still in love with me, and…" Clark was tearing up.

"And what? That seems like great news, what's so sa.." Just as Lois was about to finish her last word, he blurted it out. "Lana's dead!" Clark started sobbing into his hands.

Lois had never seen him so emotional; well, maybe once, with a certain girlfriend who had a rope around her neck. Clark couldn't control himself any more. "She's dead. We never even had a real chance up until now. And Lex killed her!" Clark was angry more than anything. He wanted revenge. He wanted her back. Lex went too far.

They had arrived at the hospital, and as Lois parked the car, she put a hand to Clark's neck. "Clark, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Then gave him a hug. Clark continued to cry into Lois' shoulder.

She found this sad moment to be slightly amusing. Here this strong lad was crying into her bosom. After a few moments he stopped, and looked up at Lois. He wiped his eyes and face, "I'm sorry you had to see me that way Lois. I just can't believe she's gone. She's the only woman I've ever loved, the only one I'll ever love."

"I know you're in mourning at the moment, but let me correct you, Smallville, she is not the only one you will ever love. There will be others, maybe like her, maybe not, but there will be more. I know for the next while, it will hurt a lot, just thinking about her, or even the possibility of someone new, but you'll be fine. Won't you?" She took hold of his chin to make sure he was looking straight at her. He nodded instead of talking, affirming to Lois that she could be right.

As he kept wiping his eyes, he muttered under his breath loud enough so Lois could hear, "I saw that look." Referring to her amusement at seeing him cry, "and I'm more than comfortable showing my emotions. At least I have them." That of course was directed at Lois. She was always the type to laugh off any touchy situation. She was strong, she was a Lane, she did not show emotion. She did however give Clark a strong punch in the shoulder. She looked as if she was in pain.

"That looked like it hurt, you should get it x-rayed just to be safe," Clark quipped back at her for the punch. Not that it hurt him, but it was just the principle of it. Clark almost had a smile on his face. For a moment he had forgotten about the horrible events of the day.

"Thanks Lois." He said out of the blue. Lois had no idea why, but she nodded, "any time Smallville. I'm just glad you're not about to kill yourself. Just remember, it can only get better." With those last words, they hugged again, and walked towards the hospital doors.

Chloe was hooked up to every machine in the hospital. The doctors couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, only that she wasn't coming out of whatever it was she was in. It was almost like a coma, but her vitals were intact. The doctors prognosis was just to wait and see.

Lionel was getting along well enough. He was awake, with minor injuries, which included a few fractured ribs. It hurt, but he was fine, and he would be fine in the long run. He made sure that Chloe was getting the best care possible.

3

Clark and Lois sat in Chloe's hospital room for a whole day now.

"There must be something that we can do to get her back. She can't just lay here forever. Chloe," she looked down at her cousin, "come back to us, we love you and we want you back." Lois was about ready to crack. She had once gone through the motions of mourning her cousin's death, but this was much harder. She was right there, motionless, almost dead, and for what? Her life, that's what. Who knows what it was that prompted it, or what Lois was thinking, but she started to cry. It was a defiant cry, almost; "You have to wake up." She looked over at Clark, who was sitting across the bed from her. He looked at her with his own sad eyes, and she ran out the door, and into the parking lot, up against her car. She crouched down and started to cry, and sob, and wheeze, but only slightly.

"Lois," she jumped, not expecting to find someone following her, "are you okay?" He got closer to her, took her hand and pulled her up. "Come here." He took her in his arms, and now it was her turn to cry all over his shirt.

"Clark, I lost her once before, I don't want it to happen again." She said to him.

"I know, so have I." She looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes, and Clark wiped a fresh tear off of Lois's cheek with his thumb.

Clark smiled, and with confidence, he spoke, "Chloe will pull through, no problem. You just wait. Within the next few days at the most, she'll be awake, and back at work on her next story like nothing happened, if she isn't already." Raising an eyebrow. Lois' eyebrow followed. The tears stopped. Clark took her hand and they walked back into the hospital room that Chloe lay in. She wasn't awake yet, but they were hopeful.

After several hours of staring at Chloe's limp body, Lois's eyes brightened up. Clark had been watching Lois all this time. It was almost as if she was trying to raise Chloe with her eyes. "I have an idea." Lois blurted out.

"What is it?"

"Meteor rocks. That's what. We need to get some. You with me Smallville?" Clark went pale. He had to sit.

"Smallville, hello, I think I'm onto something. You said before that her power came from the meteor rocks. Maybe that's what's going to restore her. We have to get some now. Where do we find them?"

Clark had gotten sick just thinking about them. He spoke up, "You can find some around that ravine not too far form our house. Why don't you get some, and I'll stay here with Chloe."

"Not a chance, I want you with me. I don't know where to go."

"I can't do that Lois, I'm sorry." He hung his head down low.

"You call yourself a friend of Chloe's and you won't go and get some stupid harmless rocks that might save her life? How dare you Clark?"

"I'm really sorry Lois, I can't go and do this for you. I'll tell you everything you need to know, but I can't help you with this, please just trust me."

Lois was extremely pissed off with Clark at that moment. She stormed out of the hospital room. Clark followed her into the parking lot, and towards her car.

"Please believe me when I say I can't go there. I would do anything for Chloe, you know that, but I just can't go down there. I'll guide you on the phone." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and put it in her hand. "Take it. I'll lead you to where you need to go. You need to hurry, Lois. She doesn't have much time."

Lois just stared at him, then she got in her car and sped off. Clark ran into the hospital and waited next to Chloe. "Don't worry Chlo, Lois will be back soon. This time she'll have to save you." He kissed her forehead, and then picked up the phone by her bedside.

"Lois, where are you?"

"I'm still on the road; I'm almost at your house. Where do I go?"

"Just keep going on the same road. You'll need to take a right when you come to the fork. You'll have to get out of your car and climb down on foot. I'll call you in 10 minutes. Stay safe." Clark hung up the phone and waited.

The 10 minutes were up, and so he dialed the number. "Did you find any?" he asked her.

"I only found small pieces, so I got a whole bunch." She fumbled with her collection of kryptonite, trying to hold them in her shirt and in her pockets.

"I don't think you need more than 1 piece Lois. That's some pretty powerful stuff."

"This isn't going to give me cancer or anything Smallville, because if this is your idea of a joke, not coming with me and subjecting me to death, you've got another thing coming."

Didn't he know that. He would have to leave the room when Lois came back, otherwise she would find out. He hung up the phone and waited again. He would call back in 15 to find out where Lois was, so he could leave for a while. He wouldn't be there to see Chloe wake up, if she woke up.

4

Clark was about to pick up the receiver again, when he felt pain. Agonizing pain all over his body. That pain was accompanied by Lois' voice.

"Alright Smallville, here you take these and sprinkle them on her bottom half, I'll do the top half." She put the stones in his shirt pocket, and Clark fell to the ground.

"Clark, Clark, what happened, are you okay?"

Clark struggled to speak, "The rocks Lois, the rocks." His face turned every shade of red.

"Oh real funny Smallville, now get up and stop putting on a show." She saw he was starting to gasp for air with sweat dripping from his temples. "Seriously, Smallville, get up, we have to help Chloe."

With one last gulp of air, he spoke again, "Get me away from the meteor rocks, Lois, I'm deathly allergic."

Lois's eyes widened. She ran over to him, removed the stones from his pocket, and stepped back. "You forgot one. Take my shirt off."

She stepped forward again, removed his flannel shirt, and threw it across the room. Clark slowly crawled out of the room, to safety.

Lois turned back and set the stones on top of Chloe's entire body, but nothing was happening. She stayed for a minute, then stepped outside to find Clark in the waiting room way across on the other side of the hospital.

"You never told me you had any allergies. Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him.

"It isn't something I say aloud. Lois, can you keep that information to yourself, I don't want anyone to know about my strange allergy."

"Um, sure Smallville. I can keep a secret. That is strange, you allergic to something that isn't even earthly." Clark pursed his lips for a second. I hope she doesn't figure this one out he thought to himself.

"Thanks," he said finally, "so how is she doing in there? Has she woken up?"

"No. Nothing yet. For some reason I thought the rocks would be glowing or something when they came in contact with her skin, but nothing."

"What made you think that?"

"Just a hunch I guess."

"Lois, when I go near those things, they glow. Maybe I can activate them somehow, and then they'll work on Chloe."

"I thought those things could kill you."

"They can, but I think I can handle it for a little while. If I get dizzy or fall, just move the rocks away from me, how's that?"

They walked into the room together. Clark had the complexion of a tomato at this point. He walked closer to Chloe, and the rocks started to glow a fluorescent green. Clark put his hand over Chloe's head and pressed one of the rocks down. In less than a moment, a green light shone across Chloe's body, and she started to twitch. Clark had become enveloped in the glow as well, but as he sunk down to the floor, he kept a firm hold on Chloe's head.

In just a moment's time, it all stopped. Clark fell to the ground, and Lois yanked all the pieces of meteor rock away and threw them out the window. She also threw Clark's shirt out there too. She ran over to Clark.

"I got rid of all of them I think. Clark?"

He wasn't responding. "Clark, Clark." He voice was getting louder. "Nurse, Nurse!!" she started screaming. Clark started to move. The nurse came in.

"What's going on in here? Is he okay?" She stood there looking at Clark sprawled out on the floor with only an undershirt on.

Clark got up slowly and rubbed his head. "I'm fine ma'am. I'm more concerned with my friend here," and he pointed to Chloe.

They all looked at her. Did she just blink? They had all witnessed her slight movement.

"It happens to patients who are in comas to blink once in a while. It could mean something, or it could mean nothing. I'm sorry." The nurse turned around and proceeded towards the door. Once she was gone, Lois turned to Clark and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Clark."

"Thanks Lois. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me in the 4 years I've known you. I just hope this worked, because I don't' want to have to do that again."

They parted from each other and sat down.

"When did you find out about that allergy. It looks like that rock is radioactive, but only for you, what gives?"

"Lois, I guess I'm just special. I don't think it would hurt anyone else. I haven't met anyone yet who is allergic like me."

"Keep searching Smallville. Maybe you'll find your soulmate." Clark wasn't too impressed with that comment. "My soulmate is dead Lois. I'll never find anyone like Lana ever again."

A rustling from the bed came next. Both stared at Chloe as she woke up from her slumber.

"Chloe! Can you hear me?" Lois's eyes widened. Chloe was finally waking up.

Chloe opened her eyes to find 2 of her favorite people standing in front of her. She tried to smile, but it was a pathetic attempt. Her energy levels were very low.

"We're so happy you're back. I thought you were gone." Clark said as he held Chloe's hand. She was about to open her mouth when Clark cut her off, "don't speak Chloe. Save your energy. We have lots of time to talk about what happened."

"Well, if you want you can talk to me," Lois whispered to her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was afraid I would only have Smallville left here to talk to." Lois made a grimacing face. "The doctors didn't know what was wrong with you, but we figured out a way for you to get better. You saved me from death Chloe. I don't know if you remember, but I was dead, I think, and you cured me somehow. We figured that if you did have meteor rocks in your blood stream, maybe that's what was going to save you, and it did, with Clark's help of course." Chloe shot Clark a frightened look.

"Don't worry Chloe I'm alright. It was well worth it." Chloe gave Clark's hand a squeeze. It was weak, but Clark knew what she meant. Thank you.

Both Lois and Clark said good night to Chloe, they would come back to see her tomorrow morning after she'd had a good sleep. They got into Lois' car and drove back to the Kent farm. Half way there, while on the highway, they felt a thunderous shake coming from the ground beneath the rolling car. Clark surveyed the area but could not see anything or anyone. He was just about to pass it off as a tremor, then it happened again, and with more force.

5

"Lois, stop the car." He ordered her.

"No freakin' way. I'm going as fast as I can. I don't want to stay here."

"Seriously, something is wrong. Stop the car." Lois continued driving, this time faster. Suddenly, the car stopped, but they were in mid-air.

"Smallville, what's going on? I don't like this." Lois was panicking.

Clark x-rayed the bottom of the car, and there he was. Clark's phantom look-a-like was holding up the car. He had found them. Clark was sure he was out to kill him, and probably take Lois along too.

"Lois stay calm. I'm going to see what's the matter." Clark was about to step out of the car when it hit the ground with a slam. Lois saw who the culprit was and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was Clark, but dressed in black. There were two of them now?

The Phantom ripped the passenger's seat door right off its hinges and pulled Clark right out of the car. Not only was this going badly, but also the phantom had kryptonite in his hands. For some reason it wasn't hurting him, but Clark was in excruciating pain, again.

The creature put the green rock in Clark's pant pocket, and Clark was too weak to defend himself, so he just hung there in this monster's grasp, hovering a foot above the ground.

"Ha, finally found you Kal-El. Your people will be gone forever once I kill you." With a big smirk Evil Clark swung his sickly opponent to the other side of the cornfield to the right of the car.

Lois was stunned. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Clark must be dead by now. No one could have survived that fall. He was flung a half-a-mile away. And who was this second, powerful Clark? What did he want with Smallville?

Evil Clark saw the damsel in distress, and immediately ran to her attention, just as she was trying to climb quietly out of the vehicle.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was smiling, and she was furious. She tried to kick him as hard as she could, but only succeeded in hurting her foot.

"Measly human, you can't hurt me. I am invincible on your world." He picked Lois up with one arm. "Let's go see your friend Kal-El." They took flight and immediately they were hovering on top of poor Clark, writhing in pain and all cut up. Lois was still surprised to see that he was still alive, and shocked that they were flying. Clark saw them.

"Leave the girl alone. It's me you want. She's innocent."

"She's not as innocent as she looks. She is mischievous, and does not know her place. I am the superior one. She must bow as my servant. Instead she tries to kick me." Lois was struggling to get out of his iron grip, but with no luck.

"She has nothing to do with this. Your fight is with me." Clark managed to whimper out.

"You may be right Kal-El, but this is just too much fun. With you gone for good, I will rule this pathetic planet with my little finger." Evil Clark shot Clark with some heat vision to torment him.

"What are you doing to him, you ogre. Leave him alone!" Lois yelled. Wasn't this the strangest thing: two Clarks and this one was even more irritating than the other. Strangely enough, she was attracted to the bad boy image, and the out-of-this-world physical power.

"I suppose you want to die with that fool, then so be it. Too bad, I would have enjoyed you as my slave." He dropped Lois down about 10 feet in the air. Clark tried his best to catch her without her getting hurt, but she landed pretty badly. As soon as she landed the Phantom began scorching them with his eyes. With what he had left, Clark lunged on top of Lois to protect her from the intense heat. Clark screamed. Lois couldn't bear to see her friend in so much pain, and she couldn't believe how selfless he was. She had witnessed this twice today. I guess he wasn't that irritating after all.

Something at that moment caught Lois' eye. It was a green glow coming from Clark's front jean pocket. "I hope this is what I think it is." Lois inserted her hand into Clark's pocket and pulled the rock out. She threw it as far as she could with her good arm and immediately, she noticed a difference in Clark's demeanor. He was so preoccupied with the pain and saving her that his eyes had remained closed until now. He was still in the same position, but the expression on his face had changed. He looked like he was on a very important mission, and without the pain.

Suddenly Clark leapt into the air and took his look-a-like with him. Lois was left by herself in the cornfield. She searched the sky, but couldn't see anything or anyone. She got up and limped as fast as she could back to her car, and tried to start it. Nothing. Something had happened to the car during all that commotion. "Shit!" Lois ran out of the car and went to the only place that she thought was safe, The Kent Farm.

Meanwhile, Clark and Evil Clark were high up in the clouds battling for their lives. Good versus evil and all in the same form.

Clark still had the amulet crystal from the house of El. He took it out in between punches and stuck it to the Phantom's forehead, but something wasn't right. He was getting weaker, but he wasn't perishing the way Clark wanted him to. His only hope was the house of El on Earth, the crystal palace he was to call his home. He had to get there now, or he was going to die too.

6

Lois debated calling the police, then calling her father, but decided this wasn't something that they should know about. She prayed that Clark was alright. She decided to call the hospital to see if her cousin was doing any better, and perhaps talk. She took the chance that Chloe was awake, even though she should be asleep. Unfortunately for Lois, she wasn't awake anymore. Lois decided to take refuge in the Barn.

Clark led the phantom towards his fortress in the North. If this went as planned, Clark would be rid of the phantom. If this went wrong, the palace would be destroyed for good, and the Earth as well. As quickly as they landed they began to throw each other around, breaking crystal wall after crystal wall. Clark had to get him to the control panel of the fortress. There he could do the most damage. He just had to make sure that at least one crystal was still intact. With that crystal and his family's crystal, he would be sure to banish this creature to nothingness.

Lois sat at Clark's desk, looking at all the photos he had of Lana and Chloe, and even some of herself. "Clark, just throw the fight and come home already," Lois said to herself. She was still confused as to what happened earlier, but she was somehow confident that wherever Clark had gone, if he did come back, it wouldn't take him long. After all, what goes up must come down, right?

Lois felt eyes on her. Someone was in the barn with her. "Who's there? Clark, if that's you, I'll kill you myself." No answer. She heard a step and followed it as fast as she could. Long black silky hair swung around. It was Lana.

"You look alive to me." Lois blurted out in surprise.

"Look, I can't stay long. Where's Clark?" Lana said impatiently.

"Honestly Lana, he just leapt up into the air with what looked like his evil doppelganger. I swear, I'm not on anything. I wish I was at the moment, but I have no idea where he is, or when he'll come back, if he'll come back."

Lana closed her eyes and took a breath. After exhaling, she opened her eyes and, "As far as you know I'm dead. No one has to know about this meeting. I came to say goodbye to Clark. I love him, but I have to go. Please tell him I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way. We may never see each other again."

Lois looked down on this petite woman, and felt so angry. "Do you realize how much he misses you? He cried on my shoulder today, mourning your death. That's wrong Lana, on so many levels. You can't just tell him you love him, make him believe that you're dead and then come back to tell him that you're alive, but you have to leave forever, so just think of me as dead. You don't deserve him Lana. He's one of the best men out there. I feel really sorry for you Lana. Real sorry." Lois had one hand on her hip and one finger pointing at Lana accusingly.

"Will you just tell him? I have to go now." Lana ran off after Lois nodded her head.

Lois stood there for a few moments, recounting what had just gone on. What a strange day. She shook her head and sat down on the couch. She pulled out an old photo album sitting under the coffee table. It was filled with pictures of Clark from when he was young. He was a cute kid.

Clark snatched the only crystal he could find. It lay under several feet of ice and snow, but luckily he had found one. He thrust the two crystals into the phantom's chest. A bright light emerged from the contacted area, and the phantom disappeared. _Was it finally over?_ Clark thought to himself. He waited for quite some time to see if there was something more, but nothing came.

7

Lois was woken up by a loud slamming noise in the barn. She had fallen asleep, under one of the many quilts they had there. She quietly got up to peep over the rail. There was Clark. He had removed his shirt as he paced back and forth. She took a closer look at his back. No burn marks, nothing. She could have sworn his back had been burned badly. She had seen flames and smoke rise from his back earlier that day. She slowly got up and announced herself.

Clark didn't expect anyone to be in the barn. "Lois, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital, looking after Chloe." He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He ran, at a normal pace, up to her. He put his hand on her elbow.

"Clark, I'm fine. I was waiting for you to get back, if you were coming back. Somehow I knew you would. Once a farm boy, always a farm boy, even if you did soar into the sky with your evil twin." So he looked at his face and paused for a moment. He looked terrified. "Care to tell me what's going on?" Lois asked.

He couldn't speak. He tried, but couldn't. Lois got closer to him, "Clark, it's okay, you can tell me, but only if you want. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I'm just glad you're alive." Lois gave him a hug around the neck. He was still shirtless at this point. This gave Lois a chance to feel his back. No scars, it was smooth. Lois' mouth coincided with Clark's ear and she whispered, "Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one." Clark smiled for the first time in a long time. "I'm glad you're alright too, Lois."

They stood there for a few minutes before Lois broke off. "I think you should sit for what I'm about to tell you." Clark looked concerned. Was Chloe alright, was it his mom, or was Lois hurt? All the important women in his life came crashing into his thoughts.

"It's about Lana. She's not dead." Clark immediately got up from the couch. "Where is she, I have to find her?" Lois stood in front of him and pushed him back into his seat. "Whoa there Smallville, she stopped in looking for you for a few moments, then she had to leave. She gave me a message. She loves you but she has to leave forever."

"That can't be right. Lois, are you sure you didn't bump your head? Lana's gone." He shook his head. How could he believe anything Lois said.

"She was here Clark. I haven't lost my mind. She didn't say where she was going, and I think that was her point."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. The love of his life finally leaves her horrid marriage, dies, and then comes back to life only to leave again.

"I know how it sounds, but that's the way it goes Smallville. I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but to tell you the truth, she didn't deserve you." Clark looked up at her words. He rose slowly.

"What do you mean by that Lois?"

"Don't get any ideas, all I mean is just that. I told her how much she sucked. How wrong it was of her to lead you on, to marry someone as horrible as Lex, how you cried on my shoulder today, mourning her death. And now she wanted me to tell you that she's alive, and she's going into hiding forever. How is that a healthy relationship? I gave her hell for it, and I told her, 'You don't deserve Clark.' I told her that you were one of the best men I've ever known, and this was no way to treat you." She stopped for a second, only to cover up her mushiness with, "no matter how gross and lame you are sometimes."

Clark just stared at her. He was furious that Lois would talk to Lana that way, but she did have a point. How could Lana do this to him. He had been waiting for a very long time, and now that his secret was out, she was leaving for good. He was also confused at Lois' endearing words. She really did think he was a good guy. He knew he was a good guy, but he tried not to show it around Lois; she always seemed to get on his nerves.

"I have to find her Lois. Did she give you any clues as to where she would be?" Lois shook her head. "No."

"How long ago did she leave?"

Lois looked around for a clock. "About 4 hours ago. She could be anywhere by now."

"If she drove, she can't be far." Clark mumbled.

"Smallville, what are you saying? She's got a 4 hour advantage." He looked at her. He didn't say anything, but he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do, run after her." She asked him.

Clark sighed. "Precisely," and he sped off. He figured that she had seen enough already, the super speed wouldn't hurt at this point, and he could explain himself afterwards, if he ever came back. At this point, all he could think of was Lana. If he found her, he would be happy.

He zipped around in every direction, but he couldn't find her. He was looking for anything suspicious, like unmarked cars or vans. He used his x-ray vision on everything he could, but still nothing. She was gone. It couldn't be.

He sped back to the farm. It was past midnight by now. He had been searching for hours; that was long for him. Lois was asleep again. He tried not to wake her. He saw that she had taken out the photo albums. He put a blanket over her; she looked bare.

"I'm still awake," she said sleepily, "I was waiting for you to come back. How did it go?"

She peeked at him with one eye half-open. "I take it not well." Lois sat up from the couch, "I'm sorry Smallville." She tilted her head and took a closer look at Clark. "How thorough was your search? Something tells me you went pretty far."

"I couldn't find her anywhere, and I looked everywhere, even underground. There's no trace of her." Clark answered.

Lois was taken aback by his reply, _everywhere, even underground._ What did that mean?

"Smallville, you ran out of here like a rocket. Are you gonna let me in on whatever's going on?"

"Not to bypass the question, but I'm dead tired. Why don't we talk in the morning?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"I promise Lois." Clark scooped Lois up in his arms, quilt and all, surprising her at the ease he did it with, and marched her off to his bedroom. "I'll let you sleep in here because I know it's your favorite room." She smiled secretly. It was. Something made it so familiar to her, probably because she had lived in there for months. He set her down and tucked her in. "Goodnight Lois. Thanks for being such a good friend." He kissed her on the forehead, and walked into his mother's empty bedroom.

Lois had happy dreams all night long. It was that same recurring dream of the man in tights. His identity was still not known, but his features were becoming clearer. Blue suit, red cape, black hair, and a big S on his chest. She could see his blue eyes, but that was it. His face was fuzzy, but they were flying. She was flying with him. She wasn't afraid of the dream anymore.

Clark, on the other hand, couldn't believe that he hadn't caught on to what had happened today. Lana was trying to tell him something about her leaving for good. He simply dismissed it, not thinking that she would go through with it. He had to try at least once more. With Chloe's help, he might have a chance at finding Lana.

8

She woke up to the smell of coffee. It drew her down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Clark with a full breakfast in front of him. The eggs were just about done. He was also just as shirtless as the previous night.

"Mornin' Lois. Sit, eat, you're just in time." They both smiled. It was a happy day despite his inability to track down Lana…yet.

Lois was scarfing down all she could. It had been over a day and a half since she had eaten. "This is the best breakfast I've had Smallville, now sp'll i-ugh," she said with her mouth full of food.

"I've seen you run, I've seen you get burned with no scars," she pointed to his back, "and I saw you leap into the air. There is something really strange going on, so spill it. I know I didn't take any pills. What are you?"

Clark took a sip of his coffee, cleared his throat and began to talk. "Let's just say I have enhanced abilities that most people don't have. You've seen the speed, the invincibility, and the leaping."

"So what are you saying, there's more?" Clark smiled at her question. Oh, there was more.

"Finish your breakfast, get cleaned up, and we'll go to the hospital, but I get the shower first."

"Smallville, ladies first. Come on, I've got caked on blood." Lois said finishing her last bite and rushing into the shower. Clark ran ahead of her and shut the door before she could even get one step in.

"Shouldn't you be using that to help people? How selfish can you b…." Clark cut her off, "aghem." He was done. He came out with a towel around his waist, dripping. "Your turn."

"What gives? You're in there for an hour sometimes. Now you're done in 2 seconds flat." She paused for a second. "You think about Lana in there don't you. Yuck Smallville!" Lois looked at him in disbelief. He laughed.

She shut the bathroom door. Those eyes are his, but it can't be, or can it?

Lois tried to put her dreams out of her mind so she could shower. Once out, Clark grabbed her waist, and said, "ready?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Lois said indignantly.

"Taking you to the Hospital. We don't need the car." And they had arrived.

"At least you're good for something, Smallville."

They walked into the Hospital to find Chloe eating some jello. "I'm so happy to see you both." She yelled out. They got on either side of her and gave her a big hug. Lois and Clark's brushed each other's faces in the process, and they both blushed, and retracted immediately. Chloe felt there was something up.

"Chloe, you brought me back from the dead." Lois wanted to jog her memory. Chloe didn't remember.

"Lois knows about my powers." Clark blurted out of nowhere. They both turned to look at him, they then looked at each other. "You know?" Lois said to Chloe. "Yeah, I know everything." Lois exclaimed.

"Not everything, but in time." Lois was surprised. "Apparently, you have the best of them all, Chloe, the power to heal. You'll have to teach me." Clark said.

"Sorry Clark, but you and me are a different breed. Kryptonite makes you sick, while making me better."

"I still can't believe that. A simple green rock can kill you? What's up with that?" Lois said.

"You don't know everything, Lois?" Chloe exclaimed. She looked over at Clark, and with a nod, she proceeded to explain. "That green rock is radioactive to Clark. It will kill him. It comes from his home planet. It's not from Earth, so we can't be harmed by it."

Lois looked over at Clark, and whispered, "Home planet?" she softly whispered to herself, "oh my god, I'm having dreams about an alien."

Clark looked surprised, but didn't let her catch on that he could hear everything.

"I had a dream last night. Remember, the man in blue tights, a red cape, flying around the city with me in his arms? I had it again last night. I couldn't see the face too clearly, but those eyes can't be anyone else's." She looked over at Clark, and Chloe followed. "You know he can hear us talking." Chloe blurted out. "He has extra-sensitive hearing."

Lois looked at him. He shrugged and smiled. "You could've told me Smallville!"

They danced around the whole alien, home-planet thing for a few minutes then came to the sensitive topic at hand.

"Chloe, not that you're doing fine, we have to tell you something. Surprise, it's about Lana. She apparently got blown up in a car bomb. Lionel witnessed it. Lois says that Lana came to our barn yesterday, looking to say her goodbyes forever. Where do you think she would have gone? She's still out there, and I need to find her." Clark finished spilling his guts.

Chloe thought for a moment. "I can't think right now. She can't go where someone would recognize her. She can't go somewhere obvious. She had to have gone somewhere where she would feel safe. Talk about secrets, Clark. She's got enough to put you to shame."

"I've suddenly realized that. I just can't believe she could just run away like that. She knew I could protect her. Lionel would never betray me, he's on my side. Although, I can see how she could have thought he wasn't. She just recently found out about my other-worldliness." Clark stopped for a moment. He was moving around and unconsciously found himself propped up behind Lois, with his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even realized his movement until now. He immediately removed his hands and stood up straight.

"She could be anywhere by now." Chloe restated what they already knew.

"I already scanned everywhere. I even looked to see if she was behind any lead walls." Lois looked confused at Clark's comment.

"Someone fill me in? Lead?" she said.

"It's the only substance I can't see through. I have x-ray vision." He paused for a second, "there's actually a lot more, Lois. You'll just have to bear with me until you get it all."

"Yeah," Chloe said, "it took me over a year to see everything, and then there was more. Something tells me it isn't done yet. Clark, you're 21. If you were a normal human, you would finish maturing at around 22. Maybe Kryptonians are the same."

Lois' eyes widened. More? He was already beyond amazing. This was absolutely unbelievable. "So I guess you could kick my ass if you wanted to Smallville."

He laughed. "Just don't get on my bad side."

9

Chloe was ready to get out of the hospital. Her health had cleared, and they were soon on their mission. Lois was even helping out, even though she knew they wouldn't find Lana. She was positive that she was as far away from Smallville as possible.

They had searched all day: records, video feeds, airports, borders, and nothing. Lana had disappeared. "The General would be impressed. Lana has a real knack for dropping off the face of the earth." Lois said. Chloe nodded at that. She was still sifting through e-information. They were on their 9th pot of coffee, second box of donuts, and 45th hour of no sleep. Lana was nowhere to be found.

Clark got up, rubbed his eyes, and said, "As much as I love Lana, she makes me want to scream. I cannot believe what I've fallen for. I feel as though my head is as thick as my skin right now." Chloe let out a laugh unintentionally. Lois was a little confused, but thought she got the reference.

"Doesn't it feel good to just say what you feel like saying Clark," Chloe threw in, "without any inhibitions." He shot her a death stare. "See how good it feels to let someone in on the secret. Look how much happier you and Lois are together."

"Whoa, backup Cuz. What do you mean together? Just because I know a little something about Clark, doesn't mean I see him any differently. He still looks exactly the same, and he's still his annoying self. Now he just happens to have some perks. If I need to light a candle and I don't have any matches, I'll call Smallville. If I need to get to some hard-to-reach places, I call Smallville. If I need to fly anywhere, I have my own personal jet. Does that seem accurate enough for you Smallville?" He just looked at her. "I don't know about the jet thing. I might be able to fly in your dreams, but not here. And I refuse to wear a cape."

Lois didn't expect him to say that. He really was letting loose. "You don't have to be mean Smallville."


End file.
